Combusting and inhaling an organic compound can cause a user to take undesired chemicals and substances into his or her body. To overcome some of these undesirable consequences of smoking, devices for vaporizing compounds have been developed. For example, electronic cigarettes are commonly used to inhale vaporized nicotine solutions. However, there lacks a composition and delivery mechanism for medicinal and recreational compounds based on cannabinoids.
Traditional combustion- and smoking-based cannabis intake practices undesirably enhance inhalation of noxious smoke compounds that pose respiratory hazards. More specifically, inhalation of combusted cannabis compounds may also include carcinogenic polynuclear (or “polycyclic”) aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs). These undesirable compounds are known byproducts of combustion that are commonly associated with smoking-related cancers. Additionally, inhalation of these combustion byproducts may lead to higher risk of bronchitis and respiratory infections.
Many states have decriminalized consumption of cannabis for treatment of medical conditions. Some states have decriminalized or legalized consumption of cannabis for recreational use. As a result, usage of cannabinoids and other cannabis derived substances may increase. However, not all potential users may wish to inhale combusted organic material to receive the pharmacological effect. Therefore, there exists a need for a composition for delivery of a cannabinoid that does not require inhalation of combusted organic material.